the ohana concert
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: Dark,destiny,Harry,razor,joshua,lilo and Rose are going to a huge as concert, Rated T for romance/swearing


Dark, rose, Destiny, stitch, Razor, Joshua, Harry and Lilo waited outside for the doors to open up for the concert.

All the guys were wearing tuxedos and the girls were wearing dresses and Razor and Joshua were snickering and laughing.

"Something funny?" asked Lilo.

Joshua pointed to a fat woman wearing a green dress on the other side of the street.

"I bet if she walked through china town all the chinese would look up and yell "GODZILLA!" Cracked up Razor and Joshua.

Destiny and Lilo looked sternly at the kids while Stitch and harry rolling on the ground laughing. The girls turned to Stitch and Harry and they got up and stopped.

Meanwhile Dark and Rose stood at the back of everyone else while Rose began to shiver. Dark smiled and hugged her.

"don't worry, they will open it soon" said Dark his eye flashing red. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Thal landed next to dark.

"you ok?" asked Dark.

"imm okie mammi" laughed Thal toppling over a couple of bins.

"have you been drinking?" asked Dark at the blue experiment.

Thal stood up and put a finger to his mouth and silently shooshing, then began laughing and fell to the floor.

Dark rolled his eyes when suddenly the doors opened and everyone poured inside.

"quick!" yelled Dark grabbing Roses hand and pushing through the crowd. They found a good spot on the dance floor.

Two pink like experiments stood on stage, one had a guitar and another had a microphone.

"heyyy, im angelo and this is my beautiful girl friend Angel, tonight we will be rocking until the world ends!" yelled angelo through the microphone. A cheer went up and Angel cleared her throat.

"our first song tonight is **Bleed it out By linkin park!**" cheered Angel. Another cheer went up and Angelo strummed the strings to get it right. Finally they cleared there throats and then started singing.

"_**Yeaaah.. here we go for the hundred time"**_

"_**Hand grenade pins in every line"**_

"_**Throw 'em up and let something shine"**_

"_**Going out of my FUCKING mind" **_

"_**Filthy mouth, No excuse"**_

"_**Find a new place to hang this noose"**_

"_**String me up atop these roofs"**_

"_**Knot it tight so I won't get loose"**_

"_**Truth is you can stop and stare"**_

"_**Run myself out and no one cares"**_

"_**Dug a trench out, laid down there"**_

"_**With a shovel up out of reach somewhere"**_

"_**Yeah someone pour it in"**_

"_**Make it a dirt dance floor again"**_

"_**SAY YOUR PRAYERS AND STOMP IT OUT"**_

"_**WHEN THEY BRING THAT CHORUS IN"**_

(Cheers went up while everyone jumps up and down with their hands in the air.)

"_**I bleed it out, Digging deeper just to throw it away"**_

"_**I bleed it out, Digging deeper just to throw it away"**_

"_**I bleed it out, Digging deeper just to throw it away"**_

"_**Just to throw it away, Just to throw it away"**_

"_**I bleed it out, go, stop the show"**_

"_**Choppy words in a sloppy flow"**_

"_**Shotgun, I pull, lock and load"**_

"_**Cock it back and then watch it go"**_

"_**Mama help me I've been cursed"**_

"_**Death is rolling in every verse"**_

"_**Candy paint on his brand new Hearse"**_

"_**Can't contain He knows his works"**_

"_**Fuck this hurts, I won't lie"**_

"_**Doesn't matter how hard I try"**_

"_**Half the words don't mean a thing"**_

"_**And I know that I won't be satisfied"**_

"_**So why try ignoring him?"**_

"_**Make it a dirt dance floor again"**_

"_**SAY YOUR PRAYERS AND STOMP IT OUT"**_

"_**WHEN THEY BRING THAT CHORUS IN"**_

"THIS IS AWSOME!" yelled Lilo in happiness.

"_**I bleed it out, Digging deeper just to throw it away"**_

"_**I bleed it out, Digging deeper just to throw it away"**_

"_**I bleed it out, Digging deeper just to throw it away"**_

"_**Just to throw it away, just to throw it away"**_

"_**I bleed it out"**_

"_**I've opened up these skies"**_

"_**I'll make you face this"**_

"_**I pulled myself so far"**_

"_**I'll make you face this now"**_

"_**I bleed it out, Digging deeper just to throw it away"**_

"_**I bleed it out, Digging deeper just to throw it away"**_

"_**I bleed it out, Digging deeper just to throw it away"**_

"_**Just to throw it away, just to throw it away"**_

(Angelo and angel go into a whisper but still sings into the microphone:)

"**I bleed it out"**

"**I bleed it out"**

"**I bleed it out..."**

Angelo did one last Strum into the microphone and a huge cheer went out of the crowd.

"thank yoouuu, who would like another song?" yelled Angel.

"ME!" everyone yelled back.

Angelo grinned.

"Our next song is **I'm yours by? **Because i forgot who it was" grinned Angelo.

"this is a one person song sweety" smiled Angelo. Angel pecked him on the lips and sat on the stairs.

Angelo strummed the guitar and started singing through the microphone this:

"_**Well you done done me and you bet i felt it"**_

"_**I tried to act chill, but you're so hot that I melted"**_

"_**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get baackk"**_

"_**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest"**_

"_**And nothing's going to stop but divine intervention"**_

"_**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some"**_

"_**But-i-wont-hesi-tate-no-more, no-more"**_

"_**It-can-not-wait, Im yooouurrs"**_

(Everyone's dancing with their love ones while Thal is at the front dancing with a beer bottle)

"_**Well open up your mind and see like me"**_

"_**Open up your plans and damn your free"**_

"_**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love, Loooovvveeee"**_

"_**Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing"**_

"_**We're just one big family"**_

"_**And its out god-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, Loooovveeeedd"**_

"_**D-d-do you, but do you, d-d-do**_

"_**But do you want to come on"**_

"_**Scooch on over closer dear"**_

"_**and i will nibble your ear"**_

"_**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror"**_

"_**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer"**_

"_**but my breath fogged up the glass"**_

"_**so I drew a new face and lauuggheed"**_

"_**I guess what I be saying there ain't no better reason"**_

"_**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons"**_

"_**It's what we aim to ddoo, our name is our virtuee**_

(dark and rose look both into there eyes and kissed while the music is still going)

"_**but-I-wont-hesi-tate-no-more, no-more"**_

"_**It-can-not-wait-im-**_

(angelo puts the microphone out to crowd)

"YOOOUURRSS!" yelled the crowd cheering.

"_**Come on and open up your mind and see like me"**_

"_**Open up your plans and damn you're free"**_

"_**look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is- yourrss"**_

"_**So-please-dont, there's-no-need"**_

"_**There's-no-need-to-complicate"**_

"_**Cause-our-time-is-short"**_

"_**This-is, this-is, this-is-our-fate"**_

"_**I'm yourrsss"**_

"_**Oh I'm yours"  
"Oh I'm yours"**_

"_**Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours"**_

( angelo goes into whisper)

"_**Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours"**_

(Huge cheer goes up)

(twenty minutes later)

Harry and Lilo at on a green hill looking up at the sky while Thal goes get a piece of cardboard and slid down the hill.

'its a beautiful night" said Lilo smiling.

"yeah" grinned Harry kissing his beautiful wife.

Joshua ran past harry and lilo.

"what's going on?" asked Harry.

"may-get-killed-gotta-go" screamed Joshua behind him. A minute later Razor flew past harry and Lilo.

"Nobody call meega the Nala questa!" Yelled razor.

Harry laughed and layed back on the grass with Lilo.

On the highest point of Hawaii and a huge Tree hung over was a hill, and Dark and Rose layed on the tree looking at the sky.'

"Some girl called me fat" muttered Rose suddenly

Dark jumped at her talking suddenly and then looked at her body, then her face.

"You're not fat, that fat bitch is probably" grinned Dark.

Rose giggled, and then started shivering.

"Thanks" smiled rose Peking Dark on the lips, still shivering.

"Here" smiled dark pointing at the sky. A light orange beam flew out of his palm and all the coldness left, and warmth took over.

"How did you do that?" asked Rose.

"I'm a mini heater, you know I don't always have to shoot fireballs" replied dark grinning.

"I'm the luckiest girl to have you as a boyfriend" said Rose pulling him into a long deep kiss.

"eeewwww"

Dark broke the kiss and looked over to Joshua who had a camera.

"hahah" laughed Joshua about to take off.

Dark put his hand into the air and the camera flew at dark. He caught it.

"thank you" grinned dark putting it in his pocket.

"aww, but mum bought me that camera toooddaaaayy" wined Joshua.

Dark rolled his eyes and threw the camera back.

Joshua grinned and ran off holding it. At the bottom of the hill he yelled "HEY!"

"What did yah do?" grinned rose.

"Deleted the Picture" said dark smiling.

"How did he get up the hill anyway? it took us forever to get up here" asked rose.

"His got his mothers strength and his father's brains, his unstoppable" replied dark laughing.

A/N: this is a one chap story, i was bored, R&R


End file.
